


Scott McCall and the Cameraman

by TenWoolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, On Camera, Rimming, butt stuff, camera man - Freeform, porn au, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenWoolf/pseuds/TenWoolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 low-libido camera man + 1 cocky 20 year old + 1 porn studio = a lot of mouth to genitalia good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall and the Cameraman

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 2am on a friday, finished it before work on a sunday, and I fucking hate it now. It would just not end.  
> There's a porn by Colby Keller for the CockyBoys where he 'seduces' the cameraman. And I immediately thought, "Ah yes, I will steal it." 
> 
> I had this whole thing where I was gonna explain that this possibly has coercion to it but I pretty much wrote over it later on so I don't even care anymore. But if even really light coercion bothers you, do read with caution, I'm just sayin'.

Isaac had the most interesting job in the world. Of that, he was certain.

By no stretch of the imagination was it the best job or the most liberating job, but it was definitely interesting.  
Considering the amount of people who came home to their spouses and said, "How was your day? Mine? It was great, I shot a great scene between these two 22 year old actresses who were really well versed in butt plugs and anal play. Super sweet hearts, one of them brought fudge for everyone. Yeah, she thought it'd be funny."

It definitely wasn't a job for the squeamish, faint of heart maybe. The degrading aspect of getting close up visuals on semen and spooge smeared across a woman's lips or a man's chest hair made the entire act of love making just a bit icky. It didn't dirty sex as a whole but it made his libido uninterested. He was so uninterested in sex these days that he was partially convinced he'd become DemiSexual.

Isaac kind of missed the old times when he was college aged, too tired from studying to care about who he was dating, and enjoying a full ride scholarship on a hot blonde from the drama department and her frat boyfriend when she was exhausted and there were still two rock hard dicks that just needed some friction and each other's company.

But now in a comfortable career as a porn cameraman and photographer for a service known respectably as Wank Factory, he'd gotten the libido down to a minimum and was one of the many employees who experience erectile depression (prognosis; who cares; currently without available treatment).

Every so often, however, there'd be something that sparked his interest. Isaac really liked the one-on-one interviews and featurettes he did with Porn Starlets.

Despite the run of the mill stereotypes, he entertained some brilliant individuals who took their clothes off for other people. His favorite was a five part sex history series he did with Lydia Martini and a small crew who were constantly primping her perfectly curled hair and delicately shiny nipples. And he had so much respect for others like the Jackson Whittemore (a stage name for Danny Manhealani who publically admits to going by the name of his best friend from high school) and his brilliant essay worthy talks on the racism that effects the porn community.

Mostly, he liked the interviews and educational lectures. (Wank Factory was proud of their staff and acting pool, apparently) Differences in opinion sometimes lead to odd creative choices. Like having Ally A. do a short interview on her favorite sex toys while being tied up in shibari knotted red ropes. Poor girl had rope burn for a week but it was to be expected when the only Girl Scout in the room couldn't undo knots while her hands were tied behind her back.

But today, Isaac had the less-than-elated joy of interviewing a Green Horn (in the sense that Wank Factory actors with less than two year experience were called Green Horns) actor who looked like an extra from a The OC. His name was Scott McCall, actually Scott McCall. If he suddenly decided the world of porn wasn't his cup of tea he was going to have to think of a real good stage name to magic mark on his resume.

"What's up man?" Was the first thing Scott said to Isaac, going in for a low hand shake and giving him elevator eyes. He wanted to write it off as being interested in his equipment but he was pretty sure the kid wasn't interested in film tech.

It was a little nerve wrecking, doing an interview alone with someone so much younger him. It wasn't a lifetime of an age difference but it was obvious Isaac was Gen X and Scott was Gen Y and they didn't need to compare cd collections to make it apparent.

It wasn't even the age that made Isaac nervous, it was how confident he was and unpredictably mapped. Isaac was use to being around confident women who were sure of themselves and smart, he was use to wit. And the men he interacted with on a daily basis were masculine but kind, keeping their aggression bottled up to be chemistry test tube passion when adding a couple chemical compounds at random. But Scott was gum smacking, hat on backwards, board shorts, ADHD wiry and unpredictably cocky. And it was like someone put sand under Isaac's skin, he couldn’t explain it.

But he was a professional. They were both professionals. He would get on with the filming and then go home, do some laundry, and catch up some episodes of Scandal. All a good day's work.

When he placed the camera's throughout the room, he put them at an angle directed at Scott, explaining as he went, "WF has this understanding that the camera crew doesn't want to be porn actors so they're pretty lax on our methods. When we do interviews, try to make it so the mics don't pick up our voices, just yours. It's one less thing to edit later on."

"How do they know what I'm being asked?" Scott asked, he reclined in the coffee chair with his foot propped up on the table and his legs splayed out. The interviews with male actors were pretty haughty, roaming chest hairs and sometimes the occasional sock in the pants.

"We put it in with text. Or if you repeat your own question we don't have to, easier on us and some people just, y'know, do it without knowing," Isaac said. Scott kept staring him down, energetic and biting down on his lip for whatever reason. The guy needed to lay off the energy drinks.

"Right, okay," Isaac kicked off the chair and went to set up his camera, simple collapsing tripod out and hit the on switch. He'd been filming in this room every day for the last week and hadn't needed to change a single tick on the settings.

"I'm gonna ask a couple of questions, they're all variations of standard ones with ask and a couple suggested online. You ready to go?" Isaac asked, picking up a legal pad with a printed out listed of the question he was going to ask.

"All ready," Scott mused, quietly tracing the outlines of the finger prints of his thumbs and staring Isaac down like a hungry cat.

Isaac coughed nervously, pressing record, "State your name and the date, please."

"Scott McCall August 22, 2015," he said smiling.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself for the audience and tell us about yourself," Isaac said.

"Hey there, I'm Scott McCall, I've been in porn for a good two years now, finally finding my way among all these other fine hot bodies. I started out um, just pretty curious about the industry, went in for an open audition for another company. Didn't think I'd get in but my dreams came true. Stared in a feature length spoof of StarWars recently that my buddy back home absolutely hated me for, wouldn't talk to me for a solid two months, I'm totally serious. I'm pretty happy where I am, spend my off days going to parties and our studio is less than three miles to the beach, it's perfect. I do a few side projects with a few websites, including a sex advice video column for Sporty that I love doing, it's always a lot of fun." Scott went on, in his element and practically on a date with the camera. He occasionally glanced up in Isaac's direction when he was searching for words, Isaac pretending to just be focused on the camera feed.

"What's your favorite advice column that you've done?"

"My favorite advice column?" Scott repeated, perhaps remembering what Isaac had mentioned or perhaps just a trait all on his own. "Hmm, god, that's a good one, I did a sex toy review on cock sleeves that was one of the most enjoyable things I've done for the sake of research. There's a real stigma for male sex toys, even in the porn community, for things like sleeve toys and I love trying to help erase unnecessary stigma. Plus, I got like five free toys, so any toy review and comprehension video is always my fave."

"How do you describe your personal sex life?"

"Uh…I wouldn't say my sex life is all that normal but its sooo much more tame than what I do for porn. In the studio, a lot of my scenes are with other guys who are my body type and sometimes with guys and girls in kink scenes. Personally, I'm much more in to the tall scrawny type so sometimes it's weird being with a guy who's leg I mistake for my own."

Isaac lets out a laugh, muffled by the sleeve of his coat. It's not a particularly funny answer but it's hilarious as he keeps thinking about it. Scott keeps it up, "I'm serious! I'm so not in to guys with my body type. I like dudes who are taller than me and have like, weird monkey arms." He smiled, trying to glance up when he could with flirtatious eyes that could only communicate so much to one focal entity at a time, which unluckily was being taken up mostly by the camera.

"I mostly consider myself a top unless I'm with the right person then I really like being submissive. I do some kink for scenes but it's always for somebody else so, I dunno, I'd really like to try out bondage sometime, see what the hype is about," Scott squirmed in his seat, propping up his arm to the side and resting his head to an angle.

"How many times a day do you jerk off?" Isaac asked, getting in to the realm of questions he was always passive about answered. He didn't get embarrassed, they were just syllables coming out of his mouth that make people uncomfortable.

"How many time a day do I jerk off?" Scott repeated, laughing at it and how absurd it was to say it out loud, "I actually don't jerk off all that much. I'm pretty satisfied with the work I do on a regular basis that when I get any private time it's either sleeping or eating. I use to jerk it like every day, I was the horniest teenage you ever met when I was 16 and 17. I just, I use to walk funny because of it, for sure."

"What are some of your preferred positions?"

"I love to eat ass. I don't care what context, I love booty. I really do enjoy oral sex on anybody and I like kissing, which sometimes gets me in to trouble when I'm with somebody who has a beard. I will not name names, but he is the hairiest person at Wank Factory. Um yeah, and I like to give and get hand jobs, everybody has a certain flair. Its like pizza, even bad pizza is good and good pizza is orgasmic. And, I'm not actually much of a fan of penetrative sex, for me or other people. I get bored with it easy, I can't explain it," Scott scratched the back of his neck, nervous ticks setting in. "I mean I'll do it and have an ok time but…it's like bad pizza that's actually bad."

"How do you feel about anonymous sex?"

"Anonymous sex? I'm pretty okay with it, I typically demand to know a little bit about the person before we get together. I always wanna know if they're healthy and up to date with tests, which you have to be if you're having a lot of sex. And for someone you've known for maybe 5 minutes and immediately wanna be with, it's the most awkward question to ask. But after that, I get connected with people pretty quickly. I find the good qualities I like it people real quick and can have a good time with pretty much anyone," Scott said.

Isaac was turning the page over to the next set of questions when Scott broke character and asked, "What about you?"

To which Isaac folded like a Primrose on the first night of a shitty cold winter. He didn't really know what to say other than feign ignorance and ask, "What?" like he needed to readjust his glasses to see the train that wanted to derail his car that was just minding its own business on the railroad tracks.

"You're hot," Scott said playfully, spinning his hat forward and grinning. "Have you ever had sex with models?"

And then Isaac folded back up like the precious flower he was and clamped down his petal in total intoxicating fear. He'd never really had this happen before. There was a strict unspoken rule between actors and actresses in the professional porn business that states "the camera crew doesn't actually want to be there", at least it was in Isaac's case. He'd seen awful porn-star-wannabes (the kind with no condoms and shot on handheld cameras or iphones) play director, cameraman, and unseen star but he wasn't familiar with the 'seduce the camerman' angle.

Yet, one of his flower petals perked back up. "No," he said, quizzical and answering the question he was asked. The microphones didn't pick it up but Scott heard it, bearing his teeth almost like a challenge.

He persisted, "You've never had sex on set? No?... I don't believe that!"

Isaac felt like a complimented teenage girl, growing soft with the notion that he deserved this affection. He gave awkward grins, wavering laughs that were uncomfortable and breathy.

"Would you…have sex with a model on set?" Scott asked, alluring and charismatic. Downright cocky. He was making gentle passing motions on his crotch, pulling at the drawstring of his waist band. He wasn't visibly bigger than they he had been when they started. But he had to have been chubbing up since he sat down, following Isaac around the room and garishly staring at every lift of his shirt or bend of his knees. The thoughts rolling around in his head of Isaac taking off his plush cashmere sweater, pushing down his tight jeans that had holes in the ankles, wetting his tongue with globs of saliva and slicking it all down Scott's cock. It was torture for Scott to be thinking it all when they were supposed to be talking about him. But all he wanted to do was have Isaac talk about him and compliment how good his fingers felt inside him.

Scott took the relaxing of Isaac's shoulders as a sign of him slowly seeing his side of things, that it was okay to be intrigued about being the center of attention for once. "Maybe," he said?

Isaac stood plainly, little huffs escaping his mouth as he chewed the bottom of his lip. He nodded, ever so slightly, treading on dangerous territory.

"Yeah," Scott said for him, "What would you do?"

Scott confidence and cockiness was infectious, practically a virus going around and latching on to lymph nodes and saying things like, "Whatever you want," for Isaac, catching a breath in his throat that made his voice a little too projected, getting caught by the microphone.

"Whatever I want? Ohh I can think of a few things," Scott chuckled to himself, loving the microwave sense he had for heating people up, getting them loose and comfortable. "Would you…touch a model's cock?" He asked with dithong hitched in for good measure.

Isaac wanted that. He wanted to. Coming to terms with that at hyper speed levels was difficult but doable, and so was Scott. There it was, the flip in his head that was making jokes about things that weren't about cheese or puns. It was the magic lever that got him interested in cocky boys who were in to him and things from him, a beautiful eclipsing revolution of 'fuck me now, that is what I want'. So he took the smallest step forward, something so miniscule it was hardly a step.

"What if you just undo my shorts and pull it out?" Scott suggested putting his hands behind his head and spreading his knees out a few inches more.

Isaac took an actual step forward, only realizing that his foot was in line with the tripod. Stepping over that line would mean going in to a territory full of mines that all said "you're fired" when he stepped on them, while others emptied shrapnel into his legs and yelled "you'll be laughed out of every job interview".

So like any smart cookie, he just moved the line forward and pointed its line of sight straight at the hot boy's bulging abs and face. It was awkward, moving the entire tripod without it falling over but with a slow calculated upward motion, it glided like it was on wheels.

And then it was the perfect shot, lined up to the curvature of his chest, sinking deeply in and out with even big breaths. He had a light swell of pink to his cheeks and a vibrant red to his ears, he looked positively nervous. It just frustrated Isaac even more that this kid could act so damn confident and blush like he wasn’t sure what was gonna happen. He knew exactly what he was doing down to every suggestion and breathy laugh. And it was weirdly arousing for Isaac, feeling it right in the bottom of his gut like this private filming session counting as voyeurism.

"C'mon, you know how to do it," Scott teased, putting his thumb in his mouth and biting down on the nail.

Isaac glanced up from the slight visible bulge in Scott's shorts up to his face, staring him down right in the eyes. The positively devilish grin stretch over his lips and he didn't break their staring contest as he bended forward with a lanky arm outstretched and pulled the drawstrings down with one slow, torturing tug. The head of his cock, flushed and garish, protruded out of the top of his ugly nylon waist band. The little shit wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You've got a surprise," Scott said as Isaac pulled the front of his shorts down further, exposing all of his shaft, a long beautiful vein pulsating down the length. He was neatly trimmed, black hair shaped like a garden at the base of himself and running up to just underneath his bellybutton. Scott palmed at the neck of shirt, practically suffocating, and pulled upward to expose more of his stomach and soft pillow abs.

"And it's all for you," He went on, really milking the control of suggestion he had right now, partially amazing it was even going his way.

Isaac just wanted to shut him up, stick a few fingers in his mouth and hear the mewling noises of him in his frustrated moans. And god he wanted to touch him, feeling the warmth of desire in his fingertips as he reached down and dragged the back of his nail up Scott's cock. It made Scott shiver a bit, put discomfort in that pleasure. Isaac grasped at the tip of him, just grazing the texture of his finger prints over his slit, feeling the slight wetness of himself.

Then he just went for it, sinking down to his knees, bracing both hands on the chair in his vulture wingspan like it could envelope all of Scott in one swoop. He put his entire hand on Scott's cock, the wide arachnodactyl size of his palms encasing it in a grasp. He massaged the base, pulling upward in twisting motions that didn't have enough friction to feel good. But Scott let out these noises, small groans and sighs at every touch, like he had been starved of it.

Isaac licked his hand, the bottom of his palm to the top of his fingers covered in saliva, and stroked Scott again, gaining less traction and hearing the vulgar squelches of skin against skin. He started to play with Scott, putting more attention on the crook in his cock that looked like it matched the uneven curve of his jawline. Getting bigger in his palm, the distended shape of him was beautiful, crimson swells of irritated veins perking up on the underbelly of his dick.

With his other hand, he tested the sensitivity of Scott's balls, oblong and velvety. He licked his thumb padding the middle seam line, miming what his tongue might feel like. Scott was starting to come apart in his hands, twitches of his thighs and o-shaped moans. He was nowhere near cumming or being finished in any sense, but it was nice to know the writhing motions he made in that chair were pleasurable.

"God, I want you to blow me," Scott moaned, his eyes welded shut.

Isaac hesitate for a moment, looking up and stopping his movement. When Scott opened his eyes and stared back down, Isaac lazily pulled his cock up to his mouth and took the head with a crude kiss. He wanted Scott to see him tasting his, bobbing up and down like a buoy. The lurid sounds of his sucking echoed throughout the studio space, becoming the hot noised ambiance they were both accustom to.

Scott threw his head back when it was getting to be too much, overly sensitive and stimulated in all the right ways. He felt the tickle of Isaac's curly hair ghosting over his stomach each time he sunk down for a deep suck, getting to know the insides of Isaac's mouth and tightness of his throat. He reached out and snaked his fingers through those curls, inserting into individual locks. He lazily clutched at his scalp, taking in the first time he's gotten to touch him since they met through awkward handshakes. The magnetism he felt to touching Isaac was overwhelming. He wanted to buck into his mouth, he wanted to feel the sides of his hips, he wanted to put his tongue all over his chest and kiss him, get to know his mouth even more personally.

He pulled Isaac up by his hair, a little brazen but he seemed to enjoy it with the strung out expression in Isaac's eyes and the audible pop he made when letting go of Scott's cock. He looked so in need of it, more touch starved that Scott was and lamenting the absence of his full mouth. So Scott leaned in, hunched over his erection with his tightening grip on Isaac's hair and kissed is open mouth. He didn't try the shy permission kissing that was so expected and instead just thrust the tip of his tongue in his mouth, slopping drinking of each other and twisty breathless movements.

Scott locked himself to Isaac, biting his bottom lip and sucking him in. He'd move his head back, playing chicken with his intention so that when Isaac pushed in to keep the kiss going, Scott would laugh and take over the dominance. He liked making Isaac want to play with him, that immaturity of them both being the driving force as they shared the taste of skin and tongue.

Moving his hands down along Isaac's soft sweater, he found the bottom hem and started pulling it up, a cotton tshirt underneath. He pulled it all the way up, breaking their kiss to expose the craving heaves of Isaac's chest and red meekly face. He looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands, grasping in midair as Scott tossed his sweater safely to a couch across the room.

"God you're pretty," Scott said, running his fingers up Isaac's torso, keeping the shirt on that fit him so well. "Stand up, I wanna see you."

Isaac slowly pushed himself up, blood rushing out of his head and putting wispy stars in his vision around Scott's head. He went for the fly of his jeans but Scott beat him to it. He was feeling himself getting bigger, all the fabric too tight and smothering. The zipper came down in one light tug, the musk of his junk flowing out in an aroma that melded with the smell of a fabric softener that had yet to fade.

It was intoxicating, getting in so close to Isaac's hips. Scott pulled down the sides of his jeans, yanking the waist band of his boxers and feeling the slap of Isaac's cock as it popped out and hit right on the side of his nose. He giggled, actually giggled like an wet and nervous girl, and ran his fingers up it as he took it away from his face.

Isaac always liked his cock. It was long and slender, not thick around the head or base just one curved extension of himself that had a beautiful color and creamy appearance. He'd had girls liken it to sucking on a creamsicle, dreamy eyed at trying to take the entire thing in their mouths but then treating him like a toy when he stirred it inside of them and they rocked themselves off on his hips.

He stroked the side of Scott's face as he started licking the length of his dick, the thick of his spit lubing up his hands. Scott was good at this, playing with the head by tracing circles with his tongue, using his clenched fist to jerk short tugs, faking a pattern to keep his nerves on edge. He took Isaac in his mouth for a few light sucks, making obscene slurping noises. Isaac just tracked the outline of Scott's jaw with his fingers, wandering to the slope of his ear and settling in the seam of where his hat fit.

It was fair, seeing as Scott took off his sweater, that Isaac got to throw something of his. And the idiotic hat that looked like a graphic designer threw up on it was a good compromised. He flipped the front bill off, surprising Scott who stopped halfway through downing Isaac's cock, and threw it across the room like a Frisbee. Scott just laughed with his mouth full, sending a ruddy shock wave up Isaac's spine that he hissed through.

Scott popped off Isaac's dick from him mouth, stroking up from the shaft all the way to the tip in pained caressing motions with his fist. "God you're big," Scott whispered, staring at the length and then sucking at the slit. "You're almost bigger than my head, look at this," He lined up Isaac's cock with his face, the tip just going past his hairline. He wasn't bigger than Scott's head but he came close, just being longer than the height of his skull and harder to deep throat.

"I'm not that big," Isaac muttered through a laugh, dragging the back of his nails over Scott's hair affectionately. It was the first thing he had said since they got started, barely even letting out his secretive moans.

"You're beautiful though," Scott said, staring up at him with wide eyes, lapping his tongue from the back side of his cock to the top again. "You taste amazing, too."

"You talk too," Isaac said, trying to seem as aloof as he felt, strung out on the sight of such a hot boy eating him like a lollipop.

"Really? You wanna shut me up?" Scott tested, not breaking their eye contact or his grip.

"Yeah," was all Isaac could get out, his fingers finding their way to the bottom of his jaw and his thumb in the dip of his chin. He ran his thumb along his lips, palm set on the side of his face, very gently experimenting at the way the finger might slip in to Scott's mouth. He did everything so carefully, feeling like it might not be real and not wanting to offend his dream state.

Scott bit down on the thumb, not with any tact or malice, just to trap it there between his teeth and grin. Getting a hitch in Isaac's breath and wide eyed response, he grinned and let go, sucking on it for just a moment before it was taken back.

Scott tipped it head to the side, motioning to the other side of the set where a living space turned in to a master suite. "Get on the bed," Scott suggested with the kick in his voice that said it wasn't up for discussion.

"Should I leave the camera on?" Isaac asked, it dawning on him that they were still filming.

"You know it."  
\--

Isaac had left the camera on Scott, profiled to show every inch of cock, chest, and face. But the saving grace was the bed behind them, silhouetted against the curtained window, feeling like a southern drama on a sweetened summer afternoon. A book shelf hid his face as he positioned himself down ward on the bed, his arched back upward as he pulled down the back of his pants and boxers. The window had been left partially open and the cooling breeze made him feel awkwardly exposed.

They'd done the short dance of kissing and undressing, taking off shoes and shirts without realizing they'd been in the way, leaving a trail that lead them from their first meeting spot to where would wrestle in sheets.

Scott was cautiously behind him, using one claw of his finger to pull out the belt of Isaac's pants slightly, just enough for the holed side to face him. He touched the round flesh of Isaac's ass, plush and soft and creamy with little freckles like city points on a map. His thumb followed the seam line, right at the point of entry to his primrose bud of an asshole.

He took his hands off, watching to see if Isaac might glance back and check for what he had in mind. But his face was smashed in to one of the pillows, like he was getting ready for the long haul.

Scott slapped his hard red cock to the palm of his hand a few time, the pointed smack making Isaac jump and sink his knees deeper in to the bed. He moved in closer, on hand on each of Isaac's cheeks to pull open, and ran his tongue all the way up from his balls to his asshole. The chill of his tongue ran a shudder up Isaac's spine and he let out a hot moan as Scott sucked the skin just under his hole in little kisses. He snuck a hand in between Isaac's open legs, palming to his dick. Finding Isaac's finger already there pumping himself, Scott just entwined their grips together, stroking fervidly.

Isaac's cries lashed out, higher pitched than his speaking voice and coddled in a honeyed texture. The way he took in deep elongated breathes with his shoulders keeping time was mesmerizing, Scott watching him over the horizon of his back side. The lacquered sweat permeating in the small of his back gathered like rain water, slowly drizzling. Scott had found what really put Isaac on his curly little toes, the way he writhed almost offensively at the end of Scott's tongue.

He kept going, rutting his tongue in to Isaac and lapping at the velvet flesh until he was humping the side of the bed without even thinking. The front of his own cock was leaking precum, insipid and hungry for touch. The bottom of his stomach was churning, pulsating connections to his libido wanting and wanting for some kind of attention until he couldn't take it anymore.

Scott pulled away, his hand releasing Isaac's cock as he pumped away on his own, slowing down when he realized he was on his own. Isaac crouched up from the curl of the pillow, looking back over himself at Scott who was digging underneath the bed, roosting around in a box that was hidden away with condoms, lube, and gloves. He came back up with one of each, the curvature of his own crooked smile staring down at Isaac like his head was full of devious plots.

Chunking the tools to the side of the bed, Scott swooped down, straddling Isaac and flipping him over to his back. He locked their hips on the one another, systematically humping to a rhythm and forcing himself down to Isaac's mouth, taking his gaping confused face into his. He licked the underside of Isaac's tongue, cruelly letting him taste what he had been eating and splicing together the flavors they'd both had of one another.

Breathless and haughty he came up, his hand behind Isaac's neck, slack in his grip while the other was pushing their dicks together. Without stopping he said, "I want you to fuck me, okay?"

Isaac put his hands on to Scott's forearm, connecting to what he felt and looking up at him with every bit of intent until he slowly nodded. He was as in to this as Scott was, albeit a little kinder and slower, use to the sweeter lamentations of foreplay and the long adventurous hours of kissing. But he was nodding, saying, "Yeah, yeah."

Scott kissed him again, he was having the time of his life just kissing Isaac for no reason and grinding up against him. He broke away, a trail of spit shine connecting their lips, and grabbed the thin rubber glove and lube. He blew into the glove, puffing it, and coyly tried to put it on Isaac's right hand. Isaac flexed his fingers, pulling the wrist of the glove with a snap.

Taking his hand, Scott dribbled an amount of lube from the bottle on to Isaac's gloved index finger, slathering it on. He said, "Open me up, okay?" and put his weight on to his knees, moving up Isaac's chest to display over him more easily.

Isaac reached underneath him, putting one finger at the pucker of Scott's hole. The touch made Scott shiver and he said, "Kinda cold," all the while bracing his arms above Isaac's shoulders.

He kept going, sinking the finger into him one centimeter at a time, following with pulsating motions as he felt Scott loosen up. He could feel his first knuckle drag into him, loose enough for a second finger and delightfully clamping down in nervous shudders. The lube was almost too much, becoming slick and tasty, prodding at inconsequential speeds when Isaac found the button that made Scott want to cry.

The faces he made were gorgeous, painful moans and enchanted crumpled lips that bared biting teeth in frustrated hisses. The warm stretch of Scott's puffy hole radiated throughout his hips and traveled up the trail of arousal that sat in his stomach, tossing like affection and going wild. The same warmth made the heat of his dick start to become unbearable, left to bounce on its own. Scott wanted to just feel this, the turning sensations and protrusion of Isaac's finger. He didn't care how much his dick hated him for leaving it unattended, leaking precum on Isaac's sternum.

And Isaac was breaking him in half on those fingers, rutting against Scott's prostate and getting him absolutely wet inside and out until Scott was giving up, begging in near nonsense, "God, please man, I need you in me." And for the first time in their romp around the studio, Isaac took charge, ripping off the glove to grab the condom on his left, tearing it open the rubber. His own dick was still at full mast, near aching and overly sensitive, stretching the condom on with some force of impatient practice.

He didn't think more lube was necessary, but the noises Scott made when it hit him was pristine and beautiful, although a little sadistic that he liked it. So he lathered his cock up pouring entirely too much on and gingerly becoming Scott back as he was heaving thick foggy breaths.

Scott lined himself up, the meat of his thigh brushing up against Isaac's hand, slightly clammy and powdery. And sinking down was like a million different feelings, all warped and wonderful, feeling them in one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He hesitated, really loving the slow readjustment his sphincter had to make to accommodate the size. Not expecting the rough pummel of Isaac's hips in to him, he cried out in a high pitched yell. It had him curling his toes as he tried make out a rhythm to grind too, meeting Isaac's thrust each time he came down.

It was all too much, collapsing on top Isaac, keeping up with the endless thrusts as he tried to breathe and mouthed into his neck all the ways he begged from him to keep fucking him. He felt the needles of his finger nails digging into Isaac's shoulders as he grasped at the muscle and tissue to keep him grounded.

But Isaac really wanted more, wanted more control and to go faster. He pulled out of Scott, who whimpered and gasped, rolling them both over and pinning him down. Scott was breathless beneath him, strung out face and heavy panting gulps. Isaac reinserted himself before Scott could really look up or get comfortable, immediately clawing at his own thighs for how good it felt to have the weight of someone else taking over his body.

Isaac could feel the end of it all coming up, a rush of adrenaline going straight to his head as he kept up his pace and mumbled that he might be cumming. He knew that Scott could last longer, someone well versed in the art of edging, and tried to get him off quicker by jerking him off while he pounded his ass. His cries out were more dramatic, although sincere, and he wiggled underneath while Isaac matched the speeds of his ass and dick. His prayers up, a pathetic chanting "oh god, oh god, oh god" spew, were what echoed out as he finally felt himself on the edge.

"Isaac," he called out, the name like candy on his tongue that burned the sides of his mouth.

"C'mon, I'm cumming," Isaac moaned, taxing his needy thrusts and cumming in Scott, the warm clench sinking in as he slowed down to a stop.

He didn't want to leave Scott hanging, his own gangly limbs exhausted but continuing long jerks up Scott's dick until he felt the arching sensations of his spunk and watching it paint up Scott's chest, going as far as the dip of his sunken clavicle.

Isaac pulled himself out gently taking off the condom and tie it off, chucking it to the floor as something to deal with later. All he wanted to do now was lie down, maybe curl up against Scott if he wasn't against cuddling perfect strangers. Watching him catch his breath, Scott tried to rub his stomach to placate the soft glow in his belly, coming in contact with the traces of his spunk on accident but wiping it off on his own thigh without a care.

Isaac laid down next to him, leaving an empty space between that Scott immediately filled as he rolled on his side and entangled his arm around Isaac's torso. They both sort of look at each other, Isaac's gaze falling down a little to look at their connected hips and Scott's staring right at Isaac's face.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Scott asked, deviously grinning.

"Definitely not bad," Isaac laughed out, beside himself with how weirdly comfortable he felt. "What the hell made you do that?"

"Me? I didn't really do anything," Scott teased. "I just asked you to.'

"Yeah right, yeah right," Isaac chuckled, moving his face a little closer. He wanted to get the kissing he was use to out of this, he wanted to just lie there and kiss Scott like it all meant something, even if just for a while.

"God, you taste amazing," Scott mumbled out, every so often biting Isaac's bottom lip and pulling it by his teeth.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, kissing and lazily groping each other until they were hard again, ready for a second round and not caring that they were in such an open space, the thrill of public interlude not affecting them. A quell of evening alluded through the open window, soft cotton curtain dragging on the floor with the dust.

They stayed there, right up until the low battery warning on Isaac's camera started to beep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reread this fic and take a shot every time you see the word "cocky".
> 
> If theres any typos; fucking shut up


End file.
